


Wounded

by annetta23



Series: Immortal Bond [3]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetta23/pseuds/annetta23
Summary: Joe never raised his voice on him, ever, and Nicky didn’t know how to function now.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Immortal Bond [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008987
Comments: 10
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

**NICKY**

Endless desert, endless selfishness. That’s all Nicky saw in front of him, serenaded by the bold sounds of fired arms and screaming. It was still the same North Africa he fought forever ago, only this time, he saw more little innocent faces, more tired women with pleading eyes.

What did children and women know about the initial problem? They couldn’t even lift a gun. They’re just going to keep losing and losing, forever a victim.

Civilian conflicts were always the worst.

Andy and the team were backing down, focused on the women and children they had successfully guided to the dungeon. Of course, Joe had started with the salam and comforting words. It warmed Nicky’s chest like the dreamed peace was coming to this mess of land.

He’s enamored by that voice, by that smile. Already had been for centuries.

“OK, we have to push those guys before they’re getting closer,” Andy commanded, refuelling her firearm. “Booker? Joe? Get ready. Nile, you stay here with Nicky. Watch them and watch the door.”

Nicky thought he heard wrong.

“I’m staying?”

“You heard boss,” Joe put back his face cover. “Watching over here is as important as firing out there.”

“That is right,” Nicky’s jaws tightened. “I never said otherwise, but I need to help out there. I go up and fire from above, as usual,”

“My dear? You stay here,”

“I have to disagree this time,”

“Nicolo,” Joe’s frustration was apparent.

“Let me g-”

“Nicky, you stay here! Stay here with Nile. Just stay.”

The door was slammed shut, and Nicky’s heart went kaput. The armor pressing his chest felt more burdening rather than protecting all of a sudden. 

_“Nicky, you stay here!”_

It’s the only thing Nicky could detect with his senses. It’s ringing his head like multiple bombs exploding. It’s nagging on his skin, messing with his vision. Nile could think whatever she wanted; it didn’t matter.

The soldier in Nicky fought to stay alerted. He bowed guard in front of the pack, hands tight around his sword and gun. Suddenly, something distracted him from the door; a little finger moved gently along his jaw.

When did the tear start to fall? Nicky looked at the little girl, as if her dark eyes knew the cure. Joe never raised his voice on him, ever, and Nicky didn’t know how to function now.

“I should be the one watching you, sweet girl,” 

Nicky wiped his wet cheek, but the stream kept going.   
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My love?” Joe pulled Nicky’s shoulder gently. “Nicolo?”
> 
> It was indeed sadness greeting Joe, fighting with terror to get a place in Nicky’s swollen eyes.

**JOE**

That was rather easy, if there’s such a thing as an easy battleground of humans.

Hopefully Nicky and Nile had it all together too, keeping the women and child calm while being transferred to a new camp. Joe wished he was there; he had the look and the tongue. Just his look alone set the right tone and a different level of trust from the refugees.

But he trusted Andy’s observation and decision, always.

The concealed truck carrying them slowed down. Their ally locals barely stopped; Joe followed the others jumping off the vehicle swiftly and walked further into the forest to their humble place.

Joe wanted to eat and drink immediately, but he’d also kill for a cold shower. Actually, he should do both with Nicky as he usually would. Joe dropped everything attached to him and his clothes, and something about Nile’s eyes stopped him.

“What’s wrong?”

“Ummhh…” 

Nile was thinking about her words too long. Her eyes were nervous and concerned, looking over her shoulder towards the little corner behind the wall that Joe shared with Nicky.

_ What the hell is going on? _

“Nicky is...like, super down right now. I think you-I don’t know,”

That’s not answering anything, and Nile followed that with a hopeless shrug that just added to the sudden agony.

Joe found Nicky hugging himself in the corner of their bed, still in his battle gears facing the wall. No words needed to be spoken to explain the sadness; it’s thick filling the air, letting Joe know that Nicky was...super down right now.

_ But why? _

“My love?” Joe pulled Nicky’s shoulder gently. “Nicolo?”

It was indeed sadness greeting Joe, fighting with terror to get a place in Nicky’s swollen eyes. Joe dropped his jaw upon his man’s wet face, his crimson red nose. The view was worse than innocent deaths.

“Nicky? What-Why are you crying? Are you okay?”

Of course he’s not, but Joe was totally clueless. He started grabbing everything, checking everything, from Nicky’s limp arm, neck, to the hidden skin behind his bangs. Joe had feared for the worst, but there were no visible wounds.

The corners of Nicky’s mouth started trembling. He lifted his hand but pulled it right back, as if he wanted to touch Joe but having second thoughts.

As if he’s scared.

“Maybe I’m too weak, maybe I love you too much,” Nicky stopped just to choke. “I never felt as sad as I was when you raised your voice on me. Do you still love me, Joe?”

The question hit Joe like a stab of a sword to his chest. There, he realized some part of Nicky never really changed. He’s still the soft spoken, kind-hearted former priest he met over a thousand years ago. Life was tough, but Nicky remained the same in the core.

And after numerous lifetimes, Joe still forgot sometimes.

Maybe even more than sometimes? Joe winced from the pain induced by the thought, as he kissed Nicky’s tears dry. He slipped a little today, and Joe would never let that happen ever again.

This was where a change started. Even just the thought of being less attentive about Nicky should not happen again. Joe helped Nicky to undress, wiped him clean with a wet sponge and put him back to bed, tight within his arms.

“Nicolo, my angel," Joe whispered softly. "I’d rather kill myself again and again and again until the day I really die than to see you like this. I love you...more than this mysterious life. I never meant to yell at you, but truth be told, I’d take any chance where you’d be safer than me. Even just a bit.”

“But Joe,” Nicky kissed Joe’s arm by his side. “I fight...I'm a soldier,"

“And you’re also my lover. My lover for life.” Joe couldn’t stress it enough. "At the end of the day, you're the only thing that matters."

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dim lighting from the bedside highlighted some parts of Nicky; his messy hair and sweaty pale back. He was rocking back and forth, ever so slowly, and Booker knew exactly what he’s witnessing.

**BOOKER**

The heat of the midnight was luring Booker away from the much needed rest. He woke up to a soaked pillow and hair, going back to sleep seemed like a farfetched goal. After years, he would still find odd days when foreign weathers were challenging.

After a few good minutes of tossing and turning, Booker gave up. If he couldn’t sleep, at least he could get through the twilight in comfort. Booker took off his t-shirt and pants in the dark, confident enough that there wouldn’t be any attack coming. The team rarely slept with less clothes, because they had to be ready and move quickly all the time. 

Getting killed while getting dressed would be stupid. 

The adjustment seemed to work, but there’s just something in the air. Some vibe Booker couldn’t explain, other than it’s harmlessly unsettling. Nothing moved in the dark, the silence was loud. What could it be?

Booker turned around on the mattress, then he saw it. Through the little hole details of the wooden panel separating his “room” from the rest of the house, Booker saw the source of vague sounds he thought were only in his head. 

Dim lighting from the bedside highlighted some parts of Nicky; his messy hair and sweaty pale back. He was rocking back and forth, ever so slowly, and Booker knew exactly what he’s witnessing.

Sweet Nicky was riding his man.

The faint sounds he’s breathing was messing with Booker’s head. Nicky was squirming and writhing sensually, complimented by the dramatic shadow following his movements. At some points, Nicky’s head would turn to the side, and his profile showed he’s experiencing heaven on earth.

Booker bit his lip. His hand was moving down, and there’s nothing he could do but to just watch in lust. His sharp eyes caught a drop of sweat moving down Nicky’s back until it disappeared to his arsehole. Well soaked and spread, his cheeks were tightly pressed to Joe’s palms.

Joe was balls deep inside his man’s creamy arse.

“ _Mi amore_...ah!” Nicky lips read, again and again, and Booker jerked faster. Yeah, his dick and balls were out, hard and leaking already. There were more soft noises now, mostly from helpless Nicky. Every thrust seemed to knock him weaker and weaker. His head fell back further and further, and Joe let him.

Booker tried so hard not to moan as he watched Joe closing his mouth around Nicky’s right nipple. His watery pout just wouldn’t stop, Nicky’s eyes fluttered, and now their slim naked bodies were slamming furiously by the hips.

When it all ended, the couple looked like they’re back breathing from a brief death. Booker too, finished in silence as he watched Nicky’s arse leaking the familiar thick, white liquid. It’s nothing but a talent, being able to maintain a couple life with a life like this.

Booker cleaned up briefly in the dark, and turned back around away from his compadres. He saw Nicky planting a soft kiss to Joe’s temple, then to his neck, and that was the cue that the secret show had ended. Booker could keep watching if he wanted to feel lonely and miserable, but now he’s content, a bit ashamed, and very sleepy regardless of the heat and sweat.

Thank god they’re all parting ways tomorrow.

**THE END**


End file.
